With lady's ardent hope for good, voluminous, and long hair, hair extensions are becoming popular. Such extensions connect an extending hair to a natural hair. The market for these hair extensions is expanding in both over time and diversity.
There are tube hair extension method of a strand-by-strand type, pre-bonded hair extension, and silicone glue gun hair extension type for hair extension. Among these types, the pre-bonded hair extension using hot melt series of glue with polymer or polyamide as a major ingredient is used widely.